Forum:Dials
* All Dial Pages * Reason: New main Dials page covers most, if not all confirmed dials. * Nominator: Cody2526 06:39, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree I have to disagree with that, we should leave the All Dial Page the way it is : Joekido :Disagree: Its better this way... Instead of referring to 'Dial Page' then 'Jet Dial' you can just refer to 'Jet Dial'. If we had a stub template, we could just make that page a stub. It means it could exist and be expanded upon later. One-Winged Hawk 11:04, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Agree: Even if it's perfectly fine to create separate pages for minor things like this here, that doesn't mean we should. It would be much more organized to keep keep all of the dials on one page. I mean seriously, look at the Heat Dial page. "A dial that produces heat. Used for cooking and heating up weapons." Are you telling me that really deserves its own separate page? Sigmasonic X 00:55, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, it wasn't the Chapters page that was up for deletion, it was the Chapter page. ^^;; -- Murasaki 01:13, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::I don't babysit you, or follow you around any more than I do anyone else, I've just decided that an easy way to keep up with things is using the "Recent changes" thing on the side, so I use it to see what everyone's up to so I know sorta what everyone's working on (it helps me pick pages, otherwise I sit here completely unsure of what to do. XD). Sometimes people make mistakes, and that way they're there for as little time as possible... If it seems like I'm picking on you, I apologize for that, but it's not my intention at all; I'm simply trying to make these pages the best I can. Most of the time, I just read through people's edits to fix grammar/spelling issues and add categories to the page... I do it to everyone else too, though, trust me. XD And if I've reverted anything you've done in an inappropriate way, I apologize for that too. I can't remember doing anything like that (as I said before, many of my edits are grammar and spelling, not content), but if I do revert something other than those things, just tell me and I'll fix it back or talk to you about it or something. ^^ ::(I know that wasn't really directed at me, but it was at least a little bit, so I felt that I should apologize. ^^;;; ) ::((And sorry about the placement, I started before Cody's edit was here, so it looks kinda weird now. XD)) -- Murasaki 01:12, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, and also, I don't hate you or anything, I'm just easily bothered by bad grammar and spelling so I fix it up when I find it. XD I do wish you'd maybe not get so aggressive when defending yourself, but on the whole, I think you're a fine person and editor. We just might need some extra rules so everyone can stop complaining about what everyone else does. XD -- Murasaki 01:14, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Reply : Coby, at this point I'm in agreement with Joekido. When we first set up things here, SigmaSonic X pretty much summed it up as how Joekido has put it - Why can't we have 1,000+ pages like everyone else. You should be able to type in 'Fire Dial' in the search section and instantly be transported to that page. So what if we have a lot of small pages... So long as there are more then 5 sentences on something I'm all for having a page. Except for characters... Honestly no one is ever going to look up 'Whitebeard's Nurse'. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 07:54, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Reply: Even Angel and Sigmasonic agrees with me, we don't need full-page information, that would just be like old One Piece Wikipedia and it's so bad and it'll look bad here too. Joekido :Reply: Before we have a argument I'd like to say two things... :1) We should now have a vote on this matter. Now. Before we get further into an argument and end up in a fight. I don't know about everyone else here, but I've had enough of Joekido's and Coby's constant bickering, so let end it now before they get in a fight. Peace! :D :2) I missed this earlier but please, Joekido, don't blank or threaten to blank out sections because you disagree with them... Its consider rude, aggressive and mostly vandalism. Everyone is entitled to a opinion, even Coby. Got it. This isn't your Wikia, its everyone's. One-Winged Hawk 08:14, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :3) I forgot to write this... You know just because I said Sigmssonic X supported having 1,000+ pages... Doesn't mean he supports having those pages. Don't presume that. If you read above he doesn't say that. Please read everyone's arguments before you jump to conclusions like that. One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Votes for keeping Dial pages: * Angel Emfrbl * Joekido * Murasaki Votes Against Dial Keeping Pages: * Cody2526 08:23, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Reason: At the least we could keep the current version and expand upon them in their current articles. However I'd prefer to put it on the Dials page. If any pages deserve deletion, it's them.